No puedo vivir sin ti, mi querida
by PisceanGirlPower
Summary: It's JS fluff! Go on, what more could you ask for...?


**Well, well, looks like you guys are getting very lucky these days...2 lemons within a week...please review.**

* * *

**"NO PUEDO VIVIR SIN TI, MI QUERIDA"**

"A-Alright. No, seriously Jesse, it's okay, I understand. B…Bye."

I slammed the phone down with unintended force and clapped a hand over my mouth to prevent the sob which was welling up in my throat from coming out.

Here I was, standing in my room, all dressed up in a cute little black dress which I bought especially for today and which cost me a fortune, and wearing the most expensive silver ballet flats with my cranberry flavored Maybelline lip gloss – Jesse's favorite. And guess what the cherry on top of this lovely, delicious cake was? _My boyfriend cancelled on me on Valentine's Day._

He cancelled because he got an emergency case at the hospital he works at, so he stood me up. Just like that. Okay, I know that saving someone's life is way more important than going on a 14th of February date with your girlfriend, but _still_. I mean, come _on_.

I sank down to the carpeted floor and started crying.

We had been planning this night for weeks. First we were going to go for dinner to Mangi Ferra, one of the best Italian restaurants in town. Then we were going to head to his apartment, where we would be _alone_. Yes, I had finally convinced Jesse that it was _not_ a sin to do it before marriage. And hell, was the setting perfect or _what_ – both of us legal adults, two empty apartments practically screaming at us to go to them and _do_ something, the date conveniently the 14th of February…

And hey, I had endured an f-ing _Brazilian bikini wax_ for his sake.

I sat on the floor crying for God-knows-how-much-time. Pathetic, I know, but whatever. I was _depressed_. I looked up at the clock, expecting at least an hour to have gone by, but to my exasperation, it had been only ten minutes. Bah.

I stood up and walked up to my dressing table to remove all my makeup. I thought I'd change into my nicest lilac silk nighty (okay, I know what you're thinking. "Suze Simon owns a nice li'l lilacky silky nighty? Mwmph…HAHAHAHA!!" But hey…cut me some frickin' _slack_, okay? Or I swear, I'll scream), jump into bed with a Big Bowl of Buttery Popcorn and watch a nice chick flick. At least that'd bring my mood up a little. Not.

As I looked around for something to distract myself, my eyes fell on my purse, which was kept on the shelf across my bed. The purse which contained a paper bag which contained something starting from the letter C. Whee. You're smart.

Right now, I just felt like stomping up to the shelf, pulling my purse down from it, tearing it open, taking out the paper bag and CHUCKING IT OUT OF THE BLOODY WINDOW.

But, well, I resisted the urge. I decided to give the whole buttery-popcorn-and-a-chick-flick thing a skip. Because honestly, I had way too much energy to do something relaxing like that at that particular moment. But I didn't know what. All I knew was that it wasn't lying in bed.

I clambered out of bed and just stood there. God, I didn't know what the hell to _do_. I hadn't considered that murderous boredom might be one of my primary concerns on Valentine's Night. 'Cause, you know, you just don't think about such things when you're drowning in the feeling of looking forward to going on a dream Valentine's date with the love of your life. Who ditches you at the last moment.

Suddenly, I felt an arm snake around my waist. I gave a shrill shriek and my head jerked sideward to see what in the name of God was going on. To my surprise, it was Jesse, standing behind me, grinning away in all his Jesse-y glory.

"J-Jesse?"

"Yes, _querida_, it's me."

Well YEAH, as if anyone else could be so friggin' HAWT. "B…But…I thought…"

"Well, _querida_, I decided I couldn't stay away from you anymore. I was compelled to call another doctor to fill in for me."

Wow. That was extremely flattering to say the least. "Oh well, of course," I teased, not being able to help myself from grinning, too. Yayyy!!! I was happy! Jesse made it! "Seeing that I'm so lovable and all…"

Jesse tickled me, and I started giggling uncontrollably. "Jesse!" I shrieked, not being able to stop laughing. He was laughing with me, too. And whenever I managed to resist a laugh, just hearing Jesse's infectious laughing made me laugh all over again.

"Jesse…please!…stop!" I begged, still trying not giggle. Jesse kissed my cheek – and I felt him grinning as he did – and put me down. As soon as he did that, I gave him a tiiiiiiiiiiiiiight hug. And he returned tiiiiiiiiiiiiiightly.

Then I stood up on my tiptoes, flung my arms around his neck and kissed him harder than I ever had. The kiss soon deepened, and Jesse's arms slowly snaked around my waist. Then we gently broke it and he leaned his forehead against mine. We just stood there for a few minutes…it felt so good.

"So, would you still like to go out, _querida_?"

"Yeah…sure. You were just on time, or I'd have changed my clothes."

"Good…me and my commendable sense of time,"

"Ha-ha. Let's go. Is your car downstairs?"

"Yes. Come on."

We went down and sat in Jesse's car.

"Mangi Ferra, right?" asked Jesse, as we both strapped on our seatbelts.

"Yup. Unless you wanna go someplace else."

"Not at all. I've heard very good reports about it from everyone."

"Everyone?"

"Well, yes, unless you count Kyle."

"Oh…if Kyle said it sucks, then it must rock for sure."

Jesse chuckled. Kyle referred to Dr. Kyle McLoretto, Jesse's colleague. He was totally opposite to everyone else, so whenever anybody asked him his opinion about anything, they knew to think precisely the opposite to whatever he said. But he was a great guy, really sweet and funny…a total goofball. That's why his patients, kids – he was a pedtriatician – loved him so much. They practically _want_ to get injections if they know Dr. Kyle's the one who'll be doing it. In fact, he sort of reminded me of my old friend Adam McTavish.

We encountered quite a bit of traffic along the roads which had restaurants or Hallmark shops on them, because of the 14th-of-Feb crowd, but we still managed to make it in half an hour. We had booked the table a week in advance, knowing that Mangi Ferra would be crammed full on this day.

We walked into the place, and the hostess quickly directed us to our table.

For antipasti, we ordered bruschetta with peppers and tomatoes. We also ordered a bottle of French wine called Chardonnay, which was pretty expensive. After we ordered it, I looked at Jesse.

"_Querida_?"

"Hm?"

"You look beautiful."

"Um…thanks."

He smiled at me and took my hands in his, and rubbed the back of my hand with the pad of his thumb.

The dinner we had was the bestestest ever. (A) Because Jesse was there, and (B) Because Mangi Ferra's food rules.

After dinner, we decided to go to Wisteria Lane (A/N: Wisteria Lane should have a special meaning for those who are reading Ghosts Equal to Boyfriend-Stealers…hehehe… ;-D), this really nice little place…just plain cliff without habitation, and a view of the whole of Carmel from top.

Once we reached there, we got and leaned our backs on the front of the car and gazed at the pretty view. Jesse's arm snaked around me and pulled me closer to him.

I heard him mumble something under his breath in Spanish.

"What did you say, Jesse?" I asked.

"I said, '_No puedo vivir sin ti, mi querida_'."

"What does that mean?"

"It means 'I cannot live without you, my darling'."

"Oh. I can't live without you, either, Jesse."

"Hm…I love you, Susannah."

"I love you too."

* * *

**Okay…I hope the fic was a good one…I know that some of you might think that the ending was a tad too abrupt, but I didn't know what else to do! So please review!!!!! Lurve u guys xXx**

**PGP**


End file.
